I'll See You Soon Seaweed Brain
by Lmb111514
Summary: Post LH. The Argo II is almost done and everyone is getting ready to go to the Roman camp. It's about a week before they are to leave and Annabeth decides to take a walk out on the beach past curfew, her thoughts straying to Percy. One-shot, Percabeth!


**Hey guys, yea I know I should probably be writing my other stories but I'm really into a one-shot mood right now so here is a Percabeth fanfic for you to read. I'll update my other stories as soon as I can that including "Percy's True Feelings", "Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe", "Batman and Robin's Confession's", and a couple more stories( maybe even "Cammie's Big Brother", "Thalia's Decision", "Percy Becomes A God", and "Batman's Decision"), who knows what else there is to update for me, I have a lot on my hands right now but I will get them all done I can promised you this, I will finished my stories and get every single one updated soon(hopefully). Well sorry for that completely and extremely long note of mine, I seem to rant a lot on these chapters so I'll just stop before I bore you completely and make you lose interest in this story if I haven't already. Well Enjoy, I really hope you like it and give me any feedback you want to whether it's nice, happy, mean, constructive criticism, funny, great, sad, sweet, etc. etc!  
>Disclaimer: I hate these things because of course I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if I did I wouldn't be writing this right now, I'd be writing the Mark of Athena so I can get it done early for my amazing readers. So in other words: I. Don't. Own. Anything. Especially not Percy Jackson no matter how much I really, really, really, really, really want to(though I do hope that I can write something as amazing as this series when I get older, hey I want to be an author, what do you expect from me?)!<strong>

I'll See You Soon Seaweed Brain

Annabeth's P.O.V.

The moon shown down onto the ocean, illuminating it as I walked along the beach, pushing my hands into the pockets of my jacket. It was around 11:00 at night, about an hour after curfew but I didn't care if the harpies came after me, I've been doing this a lot and they haven't found me before so they won't find me now. I sighed as I walked towards the ocean, sitting down right at the edge of the surf and taking handfuls of sand, letting it spill out of my hands back to the ground. I closed my eyes as I breathed in the ocean scent around the beach, the same scent that Percy had. I felt a pang in my heart as his face appeared in my mind.

His sparkling and gorgeous sea-green eyes full of love, happiness, courage, strength, pride, humor, and power that always put butterflies in my stomach when they met mine. His messy jet black hair falling into his eyes that I'd run my hands through all the time. His tan skin; the kind you'd get from being on the beach a lot. His beautiful smile full of happiness and calmth that made me smile even on my worst days. His full-hearted laugh that I heard so often and that was so contagious that I laughed along with it even when what was said hadn't been funny; every single piece and thought I knew about him all joined together in my head.

I remember the first time I had seen him; I had been talking to Chiron when I suddenly heard something outside. I walked over to the door with Chiron and opened it to see a boy with jet black hair, tan skin, and closed eyes lying on the floor. Grover next to him in a position that showed that Grover had fallen unconscious and the boy had carried him here. Chiron and I had picked up both now unconscious boys and brought them into the infirmary. Grover woke up the next day while the boy -Percy I had heard his name was- was still unconscious in the infirmary, still exhausted from the fight with the minotaur.

The first time I saw him wake up, I had been trying to feed him some ambrosia(trying and failing might I add). I saw him stir and stopped trying to feed him it as he opened his eyes. I had frozen as his eyelids fluttered open and dazzling sea-green eyes, the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, met my eyes. I quickly recovered from my trance and asked him about what had been stolen but he was still confused and I shoved ambrosia in his mouth as someone came and he fell back asleep. He woke up a while after that and I met him yet again to show him around camp. I remember running into Clarisse and the whole bathroom incident that had happened and after that deciding that Hermes cabin would be on our team for capture the flag because of him. Ever since I met him my whole life changed, it all went upside-down and inside out and in the end the picture was better than anything I could've ever envisioned.

But then it had happened. We had just had a game of capture the flag and as always Percy and I won. I had spent the rest of the night with him on a date, our tenth one. He had kissed me goodnight and told me he loved me before leaving and heading to his cabin. The last sight I had of him was him stopping from opening his cabin door, turning to look at me, smiling a smile that took my breath away, and then entering his cabin. The next morning he was gone. Disappeared without a trace. My Seaweed Brain had left me without saying goodbye. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I remembered how lost, confused, heartbroken, and so many other feelings I had felt when I first saw he was gone. I wasn't myself since he left. I was sensitive, fragile, and miserable; I was broken pretty much, a shell of what I used to be.

Then Jason, Piper, and Leo showed up. They had went on a quest to rescue Hera and when they came back they revealed that Jason was a Roman and had been traded with Percy to come here, him memory getting erased in the process and the same thing had happened to Percy. Percy, my Percy, had left me yet again with no warning. Tears fell from my eyes as I remembered those two weeks after Mt. St. Helens where he had disappeared with no trace and I couldn't find him. Around that time it had hurt so much when he'd disappeared, I was a complete mess and wreck then.

Ever since then, my love for him grew into something a lot stronger and even more amazing so now, that he was gone yet again –this time longer- I was in an even worse state then those two weeks. I have lost and been hurt by a lot of people in my life. My father treated my birth as an inconvenience to his life, he treated as if my birth was a complete mistake and he regretted it completely. Then he had gotten married and had two sons and I felt even more alone. Then, when I was seven, I couldn't take it anymore. My dad and his wife had hurt me too much for me to stay there any longer.

Then I had found Luke and Thalia and my life became better. Luke promised we'd be a family and Thalia agreed to it. Then we ran into Grover and everything became even better. But that all came crashing down when Thalia was turned into a tree. She had left me, it may have not been freely, but she had, my new family was already falling apart at the seams. Things calmed down for a couple years later and then Percy came into my life. We became friends; him Grover, and I. We went on a quest together and in the end it was revealed that Luke was the thief and he soon left.

My family tore even more after that but finally tore even more as Grover left to go hunting for Pan, leaving me all alone behind. But I kept myself together and went to go live with my dad and his family. Everything with them became a lot better but it still couldn't make up by how hurt I had felt when I was younger. The Grover had been kidnapped and we had gone on a quest to find him with Tyson. We ran into Clarisse on the way there before we got split up, leaving only Percy with me. We had passed the sirens, gone to Circe's Island then, freed the pirates, stole their ship, and then sailed to Polyphemus' cave. We had run into Clarisse, then Tyson, saved Grover, got the fleece, gave it to Clarisse, and then went home.

But that was not the end because the most shocking this had happened because after we had put the fleece on the tree Thalia had appeared, healthy, alive, and looking exactly the same as she did the last time I had seen her. Sadly though, things weren't like they were years ago, our relationship was strained and awkward, she had missed a lot of my life and had left me. Over the years many other people left me, Luke kept betraying me, Thalia left me again when she went with the hunters, her mother never really came to see here much –though it wasn't really her fault-, Grover had left to help the wild, Luke had died; all the people I cared about had left me.

Even Percy left me for two weeks but he came back and acted the same way as before and no matter how much I tried to, I could be made at him, when I tried to I would just catch a glance of his gorgeous sea-green eyes or his smile and I would immediately forgive him. Also when I had been kidnapped he actually snuck out of camp to come save me. Even though Lady Artemis had been kidnapped and there were a lot more important things, I had been his top priority. Then he had protected me after I had jumped in front of Ethan Nukimura(sp?) and had told me his Achilles spot. He even went as far as to turn down godhood for me.

I flinched as I realized that he probably didn't remember any of that since he had lost him memories. He could be somewhere in California right now, sitting on the beach with his own girlfriend who he was completely in love with, even more than he was in love with me. _No, I can't think that, it won't help me keep control if I do, _I reminded myself but the thought still stayed there, not leaving me; just hunting me as always. I looked out onto the sea, the sea that was the same color as Percy's eyes, and sighed heartbrokenly.

"I love you Perseus Jackson." I whispered quietly, tears overflowing in rivers now, "I will never give up on you Percy." I said in a wavery voice. I wiped the tears away before smiling softly. I stood up and started to head back to my cabin. Right as I was about to go off the beach I turned around towards the sea and whispered, "I'll see you soon Seaweed Brain." Before heading off to bed, hoping against all hope that Percy still remembered me and still loved me. But what I didn't know was way across the country on the beach opposite of this one, 16 year old Perseus Jackson sat and whispered in the same voice, "I'll see you soon Wise Girl."

**Well there's that one-shot. Gosh this story took a long time to write; I started it somewhere at the start of January and finished it in the middle of February. I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it and please review!:)**


End file.
